As devices become smaller and integration density increases, reactive ion etching (RIE) has become a key process in anisotropic etching of semiconductor features. RIE or ion-enhanced etching works by a combination of physical and chemical mechanisms for achieving selectivity and anisotropicity during the etching process. Generally, plasma assisted etching operates in the milliTorr range and above. Generally, three processes compete with each other during plasma etching; physical bombardment by ions, chemical etching by radicals and ions, and surface passivation by the deposition of passivating films. In some applications, for example, high density plasmas (HDP) having a higher density of ions and operating at lower pressures has been increasingly used in etching processes.